Nuclear War of 2018
The Nuclear War of 2018, (better known as NW18) was a nuclear war that involved the countries of North Korea, South Korea, China, Japan, Russia, and the United States. The war was started when North Korean leader, Kim Jong-un, set off a nuclear missile to strike its neighboring country, South Korea. More than 450,000,000 people were killed in the nuclear war. The war was also responsible for the assassination of Kim Jong-un. The war was known for its infamous chemical attacks and missile attacks. The war was also well-known for the threats Kim Jong-un made to the U.S. and other countries. Tensions 1996-2002 Tensions started on March 18, 1996. The first event was the following: Hans Blix tells the IAEA's Board of Governors North Korea has still not made its initial declaration of the amount of plutonium they possess, as required under the Agreed Framework, and warned that without the declaration IAEA would lose the ability to verify North Korea was not using its plutonium to develop weapons. This led to a situation in August of 1998 when North Korea actually managed to fire a missile over Japan. The Japanese government retracted 1 billion in aid for two civilian light-water reactors. In January 2002, U.S. President George W. Bush in his State of the Union Address named North Korea as part of the axis of evil, arming to threaten the peace of the world and posing a grave danger. On August 7, 2002, a nuclear tower was being built by the Korean Peninsula Energy Development Organization under the 1994 Agreed Framework. Construction of both reactors was many years behind the agreement's target completion date of 2003. On a visit to the North Korean capital Pyongyang from October 3-5, 2002, US Assistant Secretary of State, James Kelly, presses North Korea on suspicions that it is continuing to pursue a nuclear energy and missiles program. Mr. Kelly said, "He has evidence of a secret uranium-enriching program carried out in defiance of the 1994 Agreed Framework." Under this deal, North Korea agreed to forsake nuclear ambitions in return for the construction of two safer light water nuclear power reactors and oil shipments from the US. Soon after that incident, the US announced that North Korea admitted in their talks to a "clandestine nuclear-weapons" program. The next day, leader Kim Jong-il says he will allow international weapons inspectors to check that nuclear facilities are out of use. North-South Korea talks in Pyongyang are undermined by the North's nuclear program "admission". US Secretary of State Colin Powell said further US aid to North Korea was in doubt. The North adopts a mercurial stance, at one moment defiantly defending its "right" to weapons development and at the next offering to halt nuclear programs in return for aid and the signing of a "non-aggression" pact with the US. It argued that the US had not kept to its side of the Agreed Framework, as the construction of the light water reactors—due to be completed in 2003—was now years behind schedule. US President George W. Bush declared November oil shipments to the North will be the last if the North does not agree to put a halt to its weapons ambitions. In December 2002, North Korea rejected a call to open its nuclear facilities to inspection. Later that month, North Korean-made Scud missiles were found aboard a ship bound for Yemen. The US illegally detained the ship, but was later forced to allow the ship to go, conceding that neither country had broken any law. The next day, North Korea pledged to reactivate nuclear facilities for energy generation, saying the Americans' decision to halt oil shipments leaves it with no choice. It claimed the U.S. wrecked the 1994 pact. North Korea then asked the UN's International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) to remove seals and surveillance equipment - the IAEA's "eyes and ears" on the North's nuclear status—from its Yongbyon power plant. In the course of just a few days, North Korea began removing monitoring devices from the Yongbyon plant, repaired the Yongbyon plant, and moved 1,000 fuel rods to the Yongbyon reactor. On December 27, 2002, North Korea said it is expelling the two IAEA nuclear inspectors from the country. It also said it is planning to reopen a reprocessing plant, which could start producing weapons grade plutonium within months. Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Wars Category:World Wars Category:Events in the 2010s